


Midnight Ramen

by missxdreams



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missxdreams/pseuds/missxdreams
Summary: You're back home after a failed mission. Tobirama x Reader
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Reader
Kudos: 81





	Midnight Ramen

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Lemon of any kind. So it might not be the best and might be cliche sounding.

You had just come back from a month-long mission of espionage, where you had to infiltrate Takigakure due to rumours of an assassination attempt on the Hokage. The mission didn't go as planned and the man you were trailing, Kakazu had escaped. 

The moment you foot stepped into Konoha, the only thing that had gone through your mind was to sleep. Instead of going to the Hokage's office which was the official procedure, you went home. 

When you got home you tossed your sandals at the entrance and dragged yourself straight up to the bedroom. As soon as your face hit the satin silk pillow you were out unconscious. You didn't even arise when your significant other entered the room and put your body under the duvet. 

You didn't awake till it was pitch black outside and the moonlight was entering through the open window. You twisted your head to the clock on the bedside draw and the time it read 1:23 am. You look to the left and saw the sleeping figure with their back towards you, letting out soft snores. You felt the urge to run your fingers through their mane but at that moment your stomach went off signalling that you needed to eat proper food. 

You slipped out from the warm covers and made your way downstairs, being as quiet as possible during the process. As you entered the kitchen you knew what you were craving...

Ramen. 

You turned on the kettle to boil some water and grabbed a small pot from the lower cabinet. You placed it on the stove, turned it on and poured the boiling water into it. You couldn't be bothered to make it from scratch so you just got the instant one that was chicken flavoured. You ripped it opened added into the pot and pour the chicken powder from the small packet. 

You jumped onto the counter beside and got a fork from the drawer underneath you. Every other minute or so you would stir until the contents were ready. You stretched an arm across to a further cabinet up top and pulled out a bowl. You pulled your sleeves down just in case even if the pot was heat-resistant and added the contents into the bowl. Then you pulled out a pair of chopsticks and tucked in. 

But what you never realised was the figure that watching you from afar the entire time. It wasn't until they spoke you notice their presence. 

"Uchiha." He spoke. From his tone and when he referred to you as that he was pissed about something. 

"Hello to you too, Senju." You replied back in a cheery tone. "What are you doing up?"

He folded his arms and leaned against the wall, "You woke me when you got out of bed." Damn it. You always forgot that shinobi were light sleepers minus you who slept like a fucking log.

"Oh." You said rather an apology. "Want some ramen?" You added on as you raised the bowl towards him. 

Tobirama just simply shook his head and said, "Did you perhaps forget to do something today?" 

"Considering you called me Uchiha. I know I did." You slurped some more ramen down before it came to you. "Now I remember! I didn't go to the Hokage's office." As you snapped your fingers. 

Tobirama pinched his forehead, "Why is it you never follow such a simple procedure? These rules are for all shinobi to follow…" He paused as he made his way closer to you. "especially on important S ranked missions like this one." 

"Why can't you just be like a normal person and ask me: how did you mission go? Are you okay? You always got to grill me." You complained. "Besides it's only a one time thing."

"One my ass more like eleven." Completely ignoring the first half. 

"Really?!" Slipped from your mouth as you were bit surprised. 

Now he was right in front of you as he hand when to your cheek and told you, "I always let you off as your my soft spot but from now on head straight to hokage's office. No detours." 

"If I don't report in. What you gonna do?" You asked with curious intent. You knew he had a punishment waiting for you.

A small smirk crept across his face as he leaned down to one side of your face and whispered into your ear. When he moved back his smirk grew as he saw your mouth agape. 

"What do you mean by no sex?" You screeched.

"Do you really want the definition?" 

You point a finger at him but nothing came out but a frustrated groan. You knew he wasn't joking, compared to you Tobirama's sex drive wasn't as high. He could go long periods of time without it. Not to say that he didn't enjoy it because he really did. 

A cheshire smile in his direction made his smirk drop as you said, "Not even now." 

You took in his confusion as your arms encircled around his neck as pulled him closer to your body. Your left thumb stroked the nape of his hair ever so slowly. And the way his breath hitched you could tell he was into it. 

Your legs hooked themselves onto his waist and drew him till the point your chests were touching. When you made eye contact with him, you could tell that he had the same look in them as you.

Desire. 

You hadn't been intimate with each other in a month and without breaking eye contact he brought his head towards yours. When his nose brushed against yours and his cold breath against your lips, his eyes fluttered closed. A small smile and yours closed as well.

Butterflies swarmed your tummy when your lips finally connected. It started out slow but as time went on the pace quickened. You could feel Tobirama's passion as he wrapped his arms around your waist and added more pressure into the kiss. Your own fingers found itself sliding into messy white hair as he drew you closer. 

When you tugged on his hair, he couldn't help let out a satisfied groan which separated your lips. The sound of your heavy breaths filled the kitchen as you both stared at one another. Drinking in his appearance, his eyes were dilated, a look you would describe as wild and his lips red from the hard kiss.

Your hands made their way down from his hair and planted themselves against his cheeks, "Well?"

He placed his large hand over your petite one, "You bewitching woman." He muttered.

And you couldn't help let an out of breath laugh escape as those were the exact words he told you when he first kissed you by that lake. It felt like a lifetime ago. 

Tobirama was done with the kitchen and in one swoop you were off the counter and heading to the bedroom. Your legs tighten around him and as he carried you up the stairs. As he walked up he didn't stop peppering you in kisses across your neck, and you returned it with your own across the right side of his forehead. 

Once he entered the room, he carefully laid you down on the bed, your arms still hooked to his neck. With that simple gesture, you knew it wasn't going to be rough. Not that you were complaining. 

He was quick to capture your lips and it was not long before his tongue slipped into your mouth. As they danced, his hands went underneath your shirt and caressed your hips with his thumbs. 

After what felt like a few minutes he broke the kiss and his hands now tugged on your shirt. You lifted yourself into a sitting position and in one pull up the shirt was gone. His lips now attacked your sweet spot, just above your collarbone and a large moan hummed from your mouth. You could tell he was proud as you could feel the smile against your skin.

He sucked and twirled his tongue until he was satisfied a hickey would later emerge. With a final pop, Tobirama was now looking at you and you couldn't help but be mesmerized by his red piercing eyes. Your heart skipped a beat. 

His lips then made their way to the valley between your breasts and kissed it while his hands worked on removing the clasp from your bra. Oh, Kami! You loved it when the took it off for you, the relief felt different when he did. As he pulled off the straps he couldn't help but affectionately rub his nose against yours. 

Now, your hands were on the task of removing his shirt and Tobirama allowed you to do so. Once over his head, he crashed his lips back onto yours again. Gently, pushing your body so that you were flat on your back. Tobirama's next target was your breasts. 

In one go, he engulfed your left breast which made you gasp loudly. His teeth grazed against the nipple before he sucked onto them. He continued to suck as his other hand cupped your right breast and mound it in his hand. When he let go you could feel the cold wind running over, the now wet breast, sending a little shiver across your body. Then he did the same to your right breast.

When he was done he pulled himself up and kissed your lips again with tongue this time. Your right hand went trailing down his beautiful carved abs and ended up at the waistband of his boxers. With a quick slip inside, your hands had now grasped his hard erection, this made him break the kiss and let out a long groan.

With a quick peck, your hand began to move up and down. Whilst your other hand held his left cheek. You took him his face and you see that he was in complete bliss to your delight. His moans grew louder as you went faster. You also felt more precum seeping through.

But then you stopped. 

His closed eyes snapped open at the action and you couldn't help but give him a cheeky smile, "Can't, have you going over the edge without me, can I now." Planting a soft kiss on his cheek. 

He got what you meant as he arm reached towards the top drawer and pulled it open. When he pulled his arm back, he had now in his possession a condom. He placed the condom against your lips. He then started to remove his boxers. 

You ripped the packet with your teeth and took it out. By the time you were done, Tobirama had tossed the boxer far away and was now watching what you were doing. Your hands worked it's magic and slid the condom down his long length.   
  
When it was on, your hands were now pulling down your own trousers along with your knickers and Tobirama helped you to do so. Like the boxers, the trousers were thrown far off. 

It wasn't until Tobirama placed his cold hand to your core that you realised how heavily wet you were. You let out a whimper at the immediate contact. His thumb began to rotate against your clit and you could feel the pleasure starting to build. Your gasps were quiet and fast but what made you moan was when he curled his finger inside of you. 

He teased you.

His pace was slow as he pumped his middle finger in. Even when he added another one of his fingers his pace remained the same. Your hands clench hard onto the sheets and your impatience was painted across your face. It was obvious he was aware but he didn't give in to what you want. Then he pulled out making you feel empty. 

He now had replaced his fingers with his hard member now brushing against your entrance. You placed your hands around his neck and gave him a simple nod. He understood the consent and slowly pushed in. Once completely inside you, neither of you could contain the moans that came out. 

With a kiss to your forehead, Tobirama began to move. His fingers started to dig into your waist and the harder the thurst, the more he dug in. You were in pure ecstasy that you didn't realise your nails sliding down his back. That was going to leave marks. At the action, Tobirama let out a hiss but it didn't seem to bother him as he continued thrusting.

It was when Tobirama had hit your G spot that you called out his name and that made him angle himself to repeatedly hit that spot. The pace fastens even more and you knew you were close. You were a hot mess, you could feel the sweat running down your face and parts of the body. 

Tobirama's head went into your neck as he bit hard into it. He was close too as you could feel his hot pants get quicker against your neck. With a few more thrust you reached your peak. You closed your eyes at the intensity of the orgasm and clenched onto Tobirama's back. Due to you tightening your walls against his member, Tobirama came too with the moan of your name. 

He slowly removed himself and took the condom off at the same time. He tied it up and tossed in the small bin next to the drawer before he rolled over to the other side of you. You wrapped an arm his torso and your head against his warm chest listening to his heartbeat calming down.

When he had caught his breath he said, "I'll think of another form of punishment." You couldn't help but laugh and place a small kiss on his chest. You knew this would be the outcome. Victory was always yours. 

Something occupied your mind which made you looked around for Tobirama's shirt and put it on. When you got up, you gave him a long sweet kiss before heading towards the door. 

"Where are you going?" He asked, baffled. 

You stopped at the door entrance and turned around and said amused, "First to take a shower and then to make another bowl of ramen." 

As you exited, you called out, "Coming?"

You got your answer at the sound of footsteps behind you. 

…


End file.
